Judy Hopps/Gallery
Images of Judy Hopps from Zootopia. Promotional Images Nick Wilde and Judy Hopp Pose.jpg|Judy and Nick judyhopps.jpg Judy-Hopps-in-Zootopia.jpg|Running Zootopia China Promo 4.jpg Zootopia China Promo 3.jpg Zootopia China Promo 2.jpg Zootopia China Promo 1.jpg Zootopia Poster.jpg Nick_and_judy_zootopia_renders.png Character zootopia judy e67f6fcc.jpeg Zootopia New Year .jpg Zootopia Nick Judy Clawhauser banner.jpg Zootopia Japanese poster.jpg Zootopia French Poster.jpg Judy and Nick - Zootropolis.jpg Judy and Nick - Zootropolis Promotion.jpg DisneyMoviesAnywhere Zootopia.jpg Zootopia Judy Hopps Purple White Spotted Egg.jpg|Hugging an Easter egg Renders Judy_Hopps police uniform.png|Salutations Judy Hopps Zootopia.png|Showing her ID badge Countdown to Zoo Year's Eve.png Nick and Judy Render.png Judy_Cop_render.png Nick and Judy Armrest.png Judy and Nick Run.png Judy Drags Nick.png Nick and Judy Hug Vector.png Judy on Scared Nick.png Concept Art Zootopia Annecy Film Festival 1.jpg Zootopia Annecy Film Festival 2.jpeg Zootopia Annecy Film Festival 3.jpeg CQVInjiUkAE6AXI.jpg detectivezootopia.jpg CO6Fjz_UAAA9o9R.jpg vd.JPG zootopia-concept.JPG zootopia-Judy3-615x305.jpg zootopia-Judy2-615x306.jpg tumblr_nwbru3Mb9y1sfzwiko1_1280.jpg tumblr_nwes6pFT3g1t0giw6o1_1280.png Zootopia_Nick_with_Bunny_Kids_concept.jpg Judy Hopps action concept art.jpg Zootopia-LineupComp-615x473.jpg Orsi-Nick and Judy.jpg ArmandSerrano CarrotPen sheet2.jpg ArmandSerrano CarrotPen sheet.jpg Tough_Judy_concept art.jpg|Concept artwork of the "tough" Judy version. Judy Hopps concept design by Cory Loftis.png Judy concept Byron Howard.png Screenshots Teaser Trailer Zootopia (film) 09.png Zootopia (film) 10.png Zootopia (film) 11.png Zootopia (film) 13.png Zootopia (film) 14.png Zootopia (film) 15.png Zootopia (film) 16.png ''Zootopia Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-42.jpg|Judy at a talent show Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-54.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-71.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-87.jpg|"Back then, the world was divided in two: vicious predator and meek prey." Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-124.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-229.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-272.jpg Young_Judy_Zootopia.jpg|Judy as a child Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-389.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-411.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-419.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-425.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-500.jpg|Judy's cheek scratched Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-509.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-522.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-525.jpg Young Judy Hopps.jpg|"I don't know when to quit." Zootopia_Judy's_training.jpg|Training harder Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-706.jpg|Overnight studying Zootopia Judy's graduation.jpg|Judy at her police graduation ceremony Officer Judy Hopps.png|Meeting Bellwether for the first time Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-827.jpg|Bellwether congratulates Judy Bellwether congratulating Judy.jpg Assistant Mayor Bellwether...her badge .jpeg Zootopia-6.png|Bellwether struggles to get into the photo Fox Taser.png Judy_entering_Zootopia.png Try Everything 02.png Try Everything 03.png Try Everything 05.png Judy's Optimism.png Judy Departs.png Zootopia-2.png Zootopia-4.png Zootopia_Judy's_room.jpg Zootopia_Judy's_new_home.jpg Try Everything 12.png|Looking at the mirror after putting on her uniform Zootopia meet Clawhauser.png|Meeting Clawhauser Judy It's Okay.png Judy Door.png Zootopia-7.png|"Ready to make the world a better place?" Zootopia-8.png Everybody Sit.png Zootopia-11.png Judy Ohh.png|Standing on a chair Zootopia-14.png Judy ticket plan 3.jpg Zootopia-16.png Zootopia-17.png Try Everything 06.png Try Everything 07.png Judy 200 & 201 tickets 1.jpg Judy 200 & 201 tickets 3.jpg Zootopia Nick and son.png Zootopia Jumbeax's Cafe.png Zootopia Judy with Finnick.jpg Zootopia Finnick and the Popsicle.png Its Called A Hustle Sweetheart - Nick.jpg Zootopia Judy catching Nick's scam.jpg Nick Wild talking to Judy Hopps.jpg Judy Sad.png Zootopiaerror.png Zootopia_Judy's_phonecall.jpg|Having a phone conversation with her parents Zootopia-27.png Try Everything 08.png|An opportunity strikes Judy Zootopia_Sloth_Trailer_2.png Zootopia-Hopps Trailer.jpg|Judy goes after Duke Weaselton Zootopia_Chase_the_Weasel.jpg Have a Donut 02.png Have a Donut 03.png Have a Donut 12.png|Saving Fru Fru by catching the Big Donut Have a Donut 13.png|"I love your hair." Zootopia_Judy_and_the_Donut.png|About to subdue Duke Weselton offscreen Zootopia-24.png|Sitting in Chief Bogo's office Zootopia-25.png Judy Case.png Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-3652.jpg Bogo Let It Go 1.jpg Zootopia_Mrs._Otterton_hugging_Judy.png|Mrs. Otterton hugs Judy Judy Determined.png Zootopia_Insubordination_1.png Zootopia_Bellwether_visits.png Zootopia_Bellwether_helps_Judy.png|Judy and Bellwether with Mrs. Otterton in the background Us Little-Guys.PNG Like-glue.PNG Good One! .PNG Zootopia-15.png|Bogo tells Judy she must resign if she fails Zootopia-18.png Zootopia-19.png Judy with Otter paper.png Nick Trapped.png Unless you can help me solve this case.png It's Called a Hustle Sweetheart.png|"It's called a hustle, sweetheart." She hustled you good Zootopia.jpg Finnick leaving Nick to Judy.png Zootopia_meeting_Yax.png Nick Judy and Yax Zootopia.jpg|"Oh! You are naked!" Zootopia-35.png Zootopia-37.png|Judy feels uncomfortable Zootopia-34.png Zootopia_Sloth_Trailer_4.png|Walking into the DMV Zootopia Sloth Trailer 5.png|"They're all sloths?" Zootopia Sloth Trailer 8.png Zootopia (film) 24.png Zootopia (film) 17.png Zootopia Sloth Trailer 9.png Zootopia_Sloth_Trailer_10.png Zootopia Sloth Trailer 11.png Zootopia (film) 20.png Zootopia Sloth Trailer 12.png|"Hurry! We gotta beat the rush hour and..." Zootopia_Sloth_Trailer_3.png|Uncovering the license plate Zootopia Judy protests.png|"We can't go. This is a crime scene." Zootopia Duo cornered.png Zootopia In the Polar Limo.png Zootopia Nick's story.png Zootopia-41.png Zootopia-42.png|Meeting Mr. Big Innocentface.png Zootopia-judy-and-mr.-big.jpg|Confronting Mr. Big Zootopia-44.png Zootopia Nick and Judy at Wedding.jpg|Nick and Judy at Fru Fru's wedding Zootopia-31.png Zootopia Duo in vines.jpg Zootopia Judy caught.png|Bogo demands Judy's resignation Judy Bogo Nick Rainforest District.jpg|Bogo demanding Judy to turn in her badge Zootopia-26.png|Judy starts to comply... Zootopia-23.png|"And two?" Zootopia-21.png|"Nick, you are so much more than that." Zootopia The Clue.png I need your help.png We Need Your Help.jpg Bellwethers-office.jpg|Inside Bellwether's office Zootopia_So_Fluffy.jpg|Nick touching Bellwether's wool Bellwether.jpeg This is so exciting .jpg Zootopia_Bellwether_helping_out.jpg Zootopia Nick and Judy.jpg|Looking at the traffic cameras Nick and Judy Computer.png Zootopia Distracting the Wolves.png|Judy makes Gary the wolf howl Snooping in the Asylum .jpg|Infiltrating Cliffside Asylum Savage Otterton 04.png|Judy and Nick find Mr. Otterton Judy and Nick in Cliffside .jpg Arresting Lionheart.jpg|"Mayor Lionheart, you have the right to remain silent." Zootopia Nick's advice.png|Judy and Nick at the press conference Time for speech.png Judy and the Press.png Zootopia Judy press.png|A nervous Judy during the press conference No-more-questions Bellwether.PNG Bellwether looking at Judy.png Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-8619.jpg|Judy feeling ashamed. Judy reaches for fox repellent .jpg|Nick "threatens" Judy vlcsnap-2016-05-24-19h41m15s378.png|Judy, as Nick walks out on her Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-8847.jpg Clawhauser relocating.jpg Chief and I.png|Mayor Bellwether states her proposition Judy Bogo and Bellwether.jpg Judy quits .jpg|"I don't deserve this badge." Thanks for Opportunity.png|"Thank you for the opportunity." Judy Selling Vegtables.png|"A dozen carrots. Have a nice day." Parents-sad-Judy.PNG|Judy depressed Zootopia Gideon Judy.jpg|Face to face with Gideon Grey again Judy_night_howlers_.jpg|Judy's epiphany Maui's fish hook in Zootopia.jpg|Judy knocking on Finnick's van Judy and Finnick.jpg|Finnick sees Judy Judy_visits_Finnick.jpg|"I need to find Nick. Please." Judy apologizes .jpg|"I really am just a dumb bunny." Zootopia-29.png|Judy, as Nick gives their friendship a second chance Zootopia-30.png|Nick comforts Judy Zootopia - Duke Weaselton.jpg Duke mocking Judy.jpg Zootopia Interrogating Duke.jpg Pregnant Fru Fru.jpg Zootopia Doug's hideout.png Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-9925.jpg Judy Pink Shirt.png|Judy sees another train coming Zootopia Train chase.png Zootopia_Explosion.png We found out Judy.PNG|Running into Bellwether Im so proud Bellwether.PNG|Bellwether commends Judy on her findings ''I'll-go-ahead-Bellwether.PNG zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-10583.jpg zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-10587.jpg|Judy's leg injured zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-10611.jpg|Nick bandages Judy's leg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-10757.jpg|"What are you going to do? Kill me?" zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-10771.jpg|Nick gets hit vlcsnap-2016-05-24-20h05m36s658.png|Nick turns savage vlcsnap-2016-05-24-20h07m18s958.png|Nick chewing up a Deer toy vlcsnap-2016-05-24-20h09m09s863.png|Savage Nick Savage Nick .jpg|A savage Nick stalks Judy vlcsnap-2016-05-24-20h10m32s897.png|Nick "bites" Judy Judy and Nick in a hustle act.JPG|"Blood, blood, blood, and...death." Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-10926.jpg zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-10936.jpg|Nick holds up the vial. Zootopia Boom.png|"It's called a hustle, sweetheart. Boom." Judy Outlooking.png|Judy once again in her ZPD uniform Judy at Nick's graduation .jpg|Judy prepares to badge Nick zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-11227.jpg|I salute you! Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-11299.jpg|Officers Wilde and Hopps Zootopia Officers Nick and Judy.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-11404.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-11468.jpg|Judy and Nick at Gazelle's concert Zootopia Judy cheers.jpg Deleted scenes Judy parking .jpg Judy on the subway .jpg Judy leaving the subway .jpg Grand pangolin arms .jpg Judy pink shirt homesick Hopps.jpg Judy and Stew.jpg Judy lock screen .jpg Judy snuggling .jpg Judy asleep.jpg Judy and Clawhauser deleted.jpg I've got a case .jpg Clawhauser and Judy deleted.jpg Judy at an elephant's desk.jpg Judy using an elephant's mice .jpg Judy using the keyboard.jpg Judy smiling deleted.jpg Judy paying Jerry deleted.jpg Miscellaneous Zootopia (film) 25.png Flex tablet zootopia selfie c781d089.jpeg Zootopia cast Super bowl promo.jpg Zootopia_music_judy_nick_promo.jpg vlcsnap-2016-05-25-00h48m37s729.png Zootopia_BD_jacketPic_640.jpg Video Games ''Disney INFINITY'' Judy_Disney_INFINITY_Figure.png|Judy's figure in Disney INFINITY 3.0. Judy Hopps Disney Infinity Render 2.png Judy Hopps Disney Infinity Valentines.jpg Disney Infinity Earth Day .jpg Disney Infinity Earth Day app.jpg ''Kingdom Hearts Unchained χ'' Kingdom Hearts Unchained X - Scrrenshot 1.png Kingdom Hearts unchained x Zootopia event.png Zootopia Amulets - Kingdom Hearts X.png Kingdom Hearts Unchained X Zootopia Pouches.jpg Unchained X Zootopia Medals.png ''Disney Crossy Road'' Logo as of June, 30, 2016.png 12963362 597721423724503 8015542474537879798 n.png Disney Crossy Road 4.jpg PROMO.png ''Zootopia: Crime Files'' Zootopia Crime Files App.jpeg Zootopia Crime Files Title Screen.jpg Zootopia Crime Files 2.jpg Zootopia Crime Files 4.jpg Printed media Zootopia Book 01.jpg Zootopia Book 03.jpg Zootopia Book 04.jpg Zootopia Book 05.jpg Zootopia Book 06.jpg Zootopia Book 07.jpg Zootopia Book 08.jpg Tumblr nyo8v4cHYT1reahpvo2 400.jpg zootopia judy and the missing jumbo pop book.png Zootopia Book 10.jpg Zootopia Book 11.jpg Zootopia Book 12.jpg Zootopia Book 13.jpg Tumblr nyo8v4cHYT1reahpvo1 400.jpg Tumblr nyo8v4cHYT1reahpvo3 400.jpg Tumblr_nw90426aYL1sfzwiko1_1280.jpg|link=Judy Hopps/Gallery Screen_Shot_2016-03-26_at_7.59.04_AM.png|link=Judy Hopps/Gallery Screen_Shot_2016-03-26_at_8.00.05_AM.png|link=Judy Hopps/Gallery Theme parks and other live appearances Ginnifer Goodwin and Judy Hopps.png|Judy Hopps with her voice actress Ginnifer Goodwin. CbdY0i4UcAAJAnM.jpg|Judy and Nick making their first live appearance at the El Capitan theater during the Zootopia North American premiere Merchandise Judy Hopps Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg Zootopia Tsum Tsum Collection.jpg Judy Hopps ZPD Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg Zootopia figures .jpg Zootopia plushes .jpg Judy ZPD Figure.jpg Judy Hopps Weselton Figures.jpg Judy Hopps Plush.jpg Zootopia figure set .jpg Zootopia Mug 1.png 1230000440134.jpg|Judy Hopps Plush 1235000440145.jpg|Judy Hopps Plush - Mini Bean Bag 2725056580094.jpg|Judy Hopps Backpack 6604055760059.jpg Zootopia tote .jpg Judy Hopps Flatsie Plush.jpg Judy Hopps slippers.jpg Zootopia Funko Pops and Mystery Minis.jpg Zootopia Vinylmation .jpg 2211 cp FWB Zootopia PinSet 08032016-696x169.jpg Zootopia Tsum Tsum variants.jpeg Judy Hopps night outfit .jpg Zootopia Nick Wilde Judy Hopps and Finnick shirt.jpg Funko POP! - Zootopia - Judy Hopps.jpg Zootopia Girls' 6-Pack No-Show Socks.png 461014075680.jpg|Judy Hopps large figure|link=Judy Hopps/Gallery judy-hopps-bowler-hat-with-ears.jpg|link=Judy Hopps/Gallery Zootopia Japanese plushes.png Series 2 Judy Hopps Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg Judy Hopps Tsum Tsum Medium.jpg Judy Hopps Tsum Tsum Large.jpg Miscellaneous Zootopia_Art_Department_Emblem.jpg Zootopia directors, producer, and German cast.jpeg|Rich Moore, Byron Howard, Clark Spencer, and members of the Zootopia (known as Zoomania in Germany) German dub, surrounded by the main characters of the film. Spring16 Cover media Low-0.jpg Zootopia Joe Dunn.jpg Tsum Tsum Nick Wilde, Judy Hopps, and Finnick Zootopia.jpg|Nick, Judy and Finnick in Tsum Tsum game Zootopia_Hopps_Family_photo.png Judy and Nick Statue.jpg Nick and Judy 2D.png Zootopia Officers Nick and Judy.png Disney Animation Instagram Followers.jpg Disney Heroines by Bryon Howard.jpg Zootopia Summer by Byron Howard.jpg Judy Hopps Watercolor by Byron Howard.jpg Judy Hopps Tsum Tsum Game.jpeg Category:Zootopia galleries Category:Character galleries Category:Kingdom Hearts galleries Category:Tsum Tsum galleries